thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Trina Maesin
Trina Maesin is a tribute owned by Summer Salmon. Do not use without permission! WARNING: Tribute contains lots of bubbles and underwater stuff >:) Info Name: Trina Maesin Gender: Female District: 1 Age: 18 Weapon: Dagger, Sword, Throwing Knives Appearance: Trina is a gorgeous girl from District 1. She has beautiful silver-blue eyes with long eyelashes. She has rather long bright blonde hair, and a pretty face. She's curvy chested with the build of a swimmer, and could be considered a bikini model. Strengths/skills: Swimming/Breatholding, Charming, Combat, Speed Weakness(es): Climbing, hunting, Plants knowledge. Personality: Trina is a water loving girl who has an adept liking for looking her best. She likes to socialize with others, and enjoys good talk. She loves swimming with a passion, and especially going underwater. She likes to blow bubbles underwater to be kinky to some, and if she finds someone else who enjoys such things, consider them her best friend. She acts good to her allies and great to her friends, but those she doesn't like get bad treatment. She'll be rude and mean to enemies, and will often threaten them if they make her mad enough. Other than that, she rarely gets mad and hateful, and will be her happy and pretty self. She's flirtatious and charming, and with her good looks, can make almost any boy like her. She doesn't like to be manipulative. but if it comes to it, she'll manipulate males to get rid of her problems. Besides that, Trina is mostly a girl who loves being underwater and being social. Backstory/History: You know that girl you'd see at the pool? The attractive one in a bikini wearing a pink swim mask over half her face? That was probably me, Trina Maesin. Swimming underwater is, after all, one of my favorite passtimes. I was born to a pair of ex-models in District 1. They raised me like they were raised, making me as pretty as ever. By age 13, many boys often tried to date me, but I never got to choose which ones I would date, because my parents said fashion came before love. I always thought that was stupid, but went along with it anyway. One day, they let me go to the pool. I arrived, already catching eyes with my apparel of choice, a simple bikini. I ignored the stares, jumping into the pool thinking swimming would be easy. I was wrong. I sank to the bottom of the pool like a rock. I opened my eyes in fear, screaming in pain as the chlorine burned them. Bubbles fluctuated rapidly from my mouth as I screamed for help and futiley tried to swim to the surface. Before I knew it, I had drowned. I awoke on a hospital bed. "Trina! Are you okay?" my estranged parents asked me. "I guess." I replied. "We got footage of the incident... and you look GORGEOUS underwater." What great parents they where. "We hired someone to teach you how to swim and everything!" I rolled my eyes, until they showed me who it was. A tan boy who looked dreamy entered the room. "The lifeguard of course! Damion Proez." He smiled at me, saying "Hello Trina." I kept cool, replying "Hi." before doctors came in and said visiting time was over. After a month or so, I began training. I swam well, according to Damion, when we went underwater to begin training there. "I just can't do it! Water goes up my nose and burns my eyes!" I say as I surface sputtering one day after training. "Here... wear this." he says, tossing me a pink swim mask. I strap the thing over my head, and as soon as I go under, everything's 100% better. I can see clearly, and not have to hold my nose. Able to swim with both hands, I go to the pool's bottom, kicking off it and surfacing. "Amazing!" I say. "They do bring out your beautiful eyes." Damion comments. I just laugh, and so does he. ''' '''I trained with Damion each day, every day getting better and better. After a year and turning 16, Damion nodded to me. "You're ready. The career academy will no doubt teach you more." Before he could say anything else, I hugged him tightly. "Wow..." he says, before I pull away. (To be continued on Phoebe Mascilla) Token: Star Necklace Height: 5'4 Fears: Dry Places Alliance: The Careers 'Bubbles Time' ' ' Trivia *Her and Phoebe Mascilla make up the Pink Mask Duo. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Career Tribute